bokoblins slayer: why dose it have to be the hero
by i love you dritbag
Summary: after nearly dying by the goblin champion he wakes up in a world not meant for him. The gods of Hyrule can,t control him.


How long now?  
The former king of hyrule Rhoam Bosphoramus patently waited as his apple slowly roasted it self on the wooden stick.  
Although it is easer to let just one side of the fruits turn brown and then do the same whit the other in tune.  
He prefer another method.  
Going for a slow roasted approach carefully twirling the stick with one hand like he made sure the flames cook the apply equally to the very core as if it was a leg of lamp.

Their was just something about putting more effort then necessary in a to achieve something slightly better whit Little difference.  
By just waiting for it to cook it self whit let's say a simple hours glass whit about 2 minutes and only then moving would usually guaranty success and need much less effort.  
But he felt compiled.  
No he just sat there.  
Waiting.  
Waiting was his specialty.  
How long had it beed since the champion of hyrule face calamity ganno and nearly lost his life,the injures he had rob stains well nothing to laugh at.  
Impa and the ther had carefully put him in the healing pod which would take what they had calculated exactly one year recover to his full strength.  
As it's said in the prophecy only the descendent of the champion of high rule could defeat gannon, if a common bore Pearson tried to deflate him no death would be more certain.

(Crack)  
The unmistakable sound of a tree branch cracking was heard alerting the king to another's presence.  
Most likely a bokonlin,leave it be.  
He could still eat and interactive whit objects on the physical plane but any attempt to harm him or him to harm others is worthless.  
You can not kill a deadman.  
(Chink)  
The King heard something he had not heard in a long time.  
While he was a prince it was his duty and great pleasure to learn his kingdom vast history to the very last word in ancient text.  
Though songs ,art ,sailing ,house riding ,cooking ,alchemy and Fighting technique each Art Form was overflowing with pride and culture.  
While he was a boy he of course was fascinated with things to do with warfare and artillery.  
As a tribute he wore Vastly different set of armour no matter how old it was thanking those who fought for his hlyrul long before him.  
But now he was hearing a sound from a rather forgoed time.  
After rediscover the Incredible technological advances the shikea had made thier had done thier best to implement into every day objects.  
Whit such Grand inventions most people could guess that the older tolls of the world would be forged for to yield better results.  
But now going against the favour of the world and standing the test of time The king had heard a familiar distinct sound no one had heard in nearly 100 years.  
The sound of Chainmail.  
In no danger of dieying once again he slowly turned his head to metallic enigma he once ignored.  
(Drip)  
Fresh drips of blood like a leaking tap feel of his sword decorating the fresh green grass whit a burgundy shade of red,even more Crimson liquids doused the rest of the full body suit of armour he dawned.  
Some stains were fresh,some were strained possibly hours ago.  
The helmet he wore covered the entirety of his face and had what used to be hones place for intimidation on the side but had where ?down over time,below the helmet was white cheap knockoff fur that seems to be the only thing on his person that didn't serve a purpose.  
Maybe it was his status as a Royal but the Amour it's lacked the certain finesse he expected from even the most basic of soldier.  
Thier Wasn't much else to say other than the fact it blended in with it colours and was covered in blood.  
"Who are you" the bloodied metallic enigma as of this moment have no blood lost in his voice and in contrary was quite calm and composed despite his current appearance.  
"I'll spare you my story"The king avoided the topic.  
i'm just a old fool who has lived hear alone for quite some time now"he was using the script that this century had given them enough time to seem approachable and non thinning as possible to the hero after he would've finals recovered.  
"It is a bit strange to she another soul in these parts"he was in no danger so he dicede to cautiously leran more about the stranger on the plate whit him.  
He had thought that their were no possible way to get on the plateau whitout the use of a paraglider or using the acing power of the shikea slate.  
"I woke up"the full body adventure turned his attention away from the old man and pointed to a church "in their"  
"You are mistaken,that is no church?"he was sure in all of his highly pristine lectures about trying to learn each and every language that he had never once Heard that word befor.  
"That temple their long ago was the site of many sacred ceremonies"the King explained.  
"No that is not a temple, I have seen temple"  
Although the bloody warrior sound quite rude he beard no ill will nor had any desire to offend the old may in anyway.  
"I see"he could argue back but it would lead him no where.  
"Come Take a set,I'm sure you may have questions"the rather questionable man is question obliged the old man joining him across the other side of the fire,the old mamn gestured to feel free to partake in baked treats.  
"I see you have no doubt face the Bokoblins that inhabit these parts"it was not very hard to guess as to why, The Metal clad adventure showed Great interest despite his stoic demeanour.  
"Bokoblins ?"he asked the old man.  
"Yes they roam around these parts and are quite a nuisance,I have no doubt that you are strong but please be mindful of th-"  
"there is no need"  
The stoic adventurer interrupted the king that was just trying to warn him of dangers if he was not careful, while he was still alive he would've demanded greater respect but even when did he grow older in more ways than one.  
"and why is that mister?"  
"goblin slayer"  
(Goblin Slayer!?)  
What kind of name is that.  
What both of his parents bloodthirsty warriors and intended him to carry on their name very literally.  
"and why is no need to worry sir goblin slayer"  
Goblin slayer showed no sign of listening and instead unbuckled the braces around his helmets in order to eat.  
"I killed them all"  
His gauntlet holding formally perch stick in his hands.  
"you're saying you kill every single Bokoblins on the Plateau?"

.

.

.

"yes"  
The wind blew ominously and creatures such as cricket became dead silence as if realising the incredibly tense moment that neither party moved a single muscle, The King reverted back to his former Waze while living and was judging a man like it was criminal if he was lying or not.  
In his Royal decoration he had only one thing to say.  
"Pfft Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho"The old man again slapped his knee with right hand A fit of laughter, maybe this man was not as dangerously as he thought he would be.  
"surely you jest sir Goblin slayer"after his fit of laughter the old man asked another question in joyous disbelief.  
"I43"  
Goblin slayer proclaimed without the slightest hint of hesitation.  
The kings happiness was short lived because of the short time they knew each other the king soon realised this man was not one to joke.  
"and what does that number mean"he leaned in slightly closer expecting to hear the answer.  
"The amount of Bokoblins that lived hear"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
He took off his helmet to eat but not before waiting  
"I killed them all"  
Xxxxx  
Thank you for Reading this is a major passion project for me please leave reviews and tell me if I've made any spelling mistakes.


End file.
